prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Andrews
| birth_place = Crediton, Devon, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Crediton, Devon, England | billed = | trainer = VPW School of Excellence The UK Kid | debut = 2005 | retired = }} Chris Andrews (October 12, 1984) is a British professional wrestler, from Crediton, Devon currently active in the United Kingdom. Andrews started his in-ring career in 2005, training at the Varsity Pro Wrestling School of Excellence. Andrews would sometimes tag team with his brother Sam Andrews as the "Andrews Brothers." As of January 2018, Andrews is a seven-time heavyweight champion, including winning the PWP Heavyweight Championship on two occasions, and a two time Devon Wrestling Association tag team champion as part of the "Andrews Brothers". Career Varsity Pro Wrestling (2005-08) Starting out in the Varsity Pro Wrestling (VPW) school, run by the UK Kid, Andrews would later wrestle Kid for Revolution British Wrestling, and Premier Promotions in losing efforts. However, Andrews would make an appearance at the VPW debut show on 16 September 2005 in Horndean, Hampshire, Andrews took on and defeated Bulldozer picking up his first professional victory. After that match a jealous Kris Kay attacked Andrews who had to be helped to the backstage area by ring staff. Later on in the same night Andrews got a measure of revenge by costing Kay a match to Andy Simmonz, afterwards an irate Kris Kay challenge Andrews to a match at the next show, Andrews accepted. On 28 October 2005 Andrews took on Kay, where Andrews would lose after a chair shot. Andrews and Kay fought again a month later on 25 November 2005 and this time it was Chris Andrews who managed to pick up the win over rival Kris Kay in a feud ending bout. Andrews would wrestle in Crediton on 26 January 2006 where he would lose a singles match to trainer The UK Kid only to later pick up a victory over The UK Kid and Spiro, where he teamed for the first time with his brother. Andrews would face Billy Gunn on 17 February 2006 in James' first UK independent match only to be defeated due to an inadvertent distraction from Phil Powers. Andrews would move into 2007, and would gain victories over Joel Redman, and start working for All Star Wrestling. Andrews would win his first professional title, winning a battle royale to win the vacant VPW Championship in Bridgwater, Somerset. He would, however lose the title later that night back to the UK Kid. Andrews would move into 2008, with wins over Andy Symmondz, Matt Bourne, and Sam Andrews, before losing twice to his brother. Wrestling.IE (2009-10) Moving into 2009, Andrews would start to work for the Wrestling.IE brand, (also known as Sports Entertainment Wrestling), in Northern Ireland. He would take part in the companies' King of the ring tournament, reaching the semi-finals, which was won by felow Devonian, Joel Redman. The two would form a team of five, known as the 'Risktakers', and be undefeated in five 10-man tag team matches for the company. Devon Wrestling (2010-12) Im 2010, Andrews would begin to wrestle for Joel Redman's startup company the Devon Wrestling Association, from his home county of Devon. Andrews would win his first two matches in the company, and win the DWA Tag Team championships with his brother, with a win over Danny & Mark Walsh. They would later lose the titles in May, following a loss to Gilligan Gordan, and Marcus Baine. He would also be a part of Joel Redman's last UK date, before joining the WWE, defeating Redman, and Nick Riley in a tag match with partner Sam Andrews for Pro Wrestling Pride. Multiple Championship Reigns (2012-13) Later, in 2012, The Andrew's brothers would once again win the tag team titles, and defend them in a ladder match against Danny and Mark Walsh. Andrews would also defeat Nick Riley in a mountevans rules match, 2-1 to win the DWA Trophy, on 15th September, 2012. In November, Andrews would make a surprise return to Varsity Pro Wrestling, defeating champion The UK Kid, in his return match. Andrews would end the year as a triple heavyweight champion, winning the Pro Evolution Wrestling championship in November. Andrews would start 2013 well, an go undefeated until June. Andrews would defend the EVW Championship against Dave Mastiff and Joey Sniper, before becoming the first PWP Heavyweight Champion, defeating Mike Hitchman, PJ Jones and the UK Dominator. Andrews would then defeat Kid Kash, at the Plymouth Wrestling Association's 4th Anniversary show on May 5th, 2013. Andrews would also pick up the DCW:SW Championship, a company that he started based in Crediton, and thus making him a 5-time consecutive heavyweight champion (6-times total) in the South West of England. Andrew's first loss of the year came at the hands of Val Kabious, in Kamikaze wrestling, and would later lose his Pro Evolution Wrestling championship to Justin Sysum, in June 2013. Andrews would also lose his Pro Wrestling Pride heavyweight championship, being defeated by Mike Mason. Andrews would later be defeated in his year long reign of the Varsity Pro Wrestling championship on November 1st, being defeated by Leon Shah. Swiss Wrestling Entertainment (2014) Andrews would move into 2014 having lost all of his heavyweight championships, and would continue to challenge in new promotions. Andrews would debut in 2014 for NWA: New Breed Wrestling, as well as WrestleForce, Plex Wrestling and Combat Sports Federation. He would also make his first trip to wrestle outside of the United Kingdom, wrestling for Swiss Wrestling Entertainment. Andrews would defeat John Klinger in October, 2014, before challenging El Ligero for the SWE Championship in December, in a losing effort. Pro Wrestling Pride (2014-17) Andrews would make his return to Pro Wrestling Pride in October 2014, and in his return, would defeat Tyler Hawke, and win a battle royale to become the number one contender for the PWP Heavyweight Championship, held by the UK Dominator. The UK Dominator would set Andrews up with gauntlet matches for Andrews to compete in before their match in Exeter. Having lost one by count out, The UK Dominator would chose a lumberjack match for their title match. Andrews would defeat Dominator in this match, and win a second Pride Heavyweight Championship on 18th January 2015 in the Corn Exchange, Exeter. Andrews would defend the championship in Teignmouth, besting Wales' Mason Ryan, before losing the championship to Prizefighter's champion 'Big Grizzly' Steve Griffiths. Andrews would also lose the rematch, which also included Bram. At PWP Heroes & Legends, Andrews would defeat Chris Masters, after an F5. Andrews would later win a battle royale to become number one contender again, in Truro in August, 2015, where he would defeat champion Steve Griffiths, but not win the championship, thanks to the champions advantage, having won by disqualification. Andrews would once again challenge for the championship, in Exeter in December, 2015, losing a fatal-four way also including Rhyno and the UK Dominator. Andrews would begin 2016, without loss, even winning two handicap two on three matches. Following this good form, Andrews would again challenge Steve Griffiths for the championship in March, seeing his first loss of the year. In June, Andrews would once again win a number one contendership battle royale at PWP Heroes & Legends 3, and would challenge champion Eddie Ryan for the championship in Plymouth Guildhall. Before the event, Andrews would pick up his first win against old nemesis, Steve Griffiths in Penzance, before losing the championship match to Ryan. Later, in November, 2016, Andrews would take part in a 6-man elimination match for the PWP Heavyweight Championship, including John Harding, James Baker, Doug Williams, Bram, and champion Eddie Ryan. During the match, Andrews would legitimately have his head cut open with a saucepan, but would continue the match. After Ryan was eliminated, Andrews would wrestle Bram. Following two Piledrivers on a chair, Andrews would lose the match as the runner-up. During this time, Andrews would begin to tag with masked wrestler Ultimo Tiger on events. Chris would make his return to SWE, where he would wrestle Lucha Underground wrestler Matt Cross for the number one contendership, but would come up short. In July 2017, Andrews would appear at Pro Wrestling Pride's last three shows, winning a tag match with Carlito before defeating Adam Maxxted, and Kenny Kilbane. Big League Wrestling (2017-18) Andrews would compete in Big League Wrestling's first event in 2017 BLW Inception, where he would defeat "Big Grizzly" Steve Griffiths. Andrews would later lose to Psycho Phillips at BLW Gold Rush. Andrews would once again wrestle Eddie Ryan this time for Big League Wrestling in November 2017, defeating Ryan in a hardcore match. Andrews would also make his Pro Wrestling Chaos debut in 2017, where in November, he lost to Nathan Bane. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Devon Drop'' (Bridging fallaway slam) :*''TKO'' (Fireman's carry cutter) *'Signature moves' :*Top rope dropkick *'Nicknames' :*''"The Shark"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Big League Wrestling' :*BLW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Adam Maxted *'Dynamic Championshp Wrestling: South West' :*DCW South West Championship (1 time) *'Devon Wrestling Association' :*DWA Trophy Championship (1 time) *'Pride Wrestling' :*PWP Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Evolution Wrestling' :*Pro Evw Championship (1 time) *'Varsity Pro Wrestling' :*VPW Championship (2 times) External links * CAGEMATCH Profile * Facebook Category:1984 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Andrews family Category:British wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Awesome Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Basix Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Sports Federation alumni Category:Devon Wrestling Association alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:LDN Wrestling alumni Category:Mountain State Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Plex Wrestling current roster Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sports Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:Varsity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers